


all up in my head now

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall's tongue is a bit loose, and Nick is curious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all up in my head now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brokendrums](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokendrums/gifts).



> This is all Shannon's fault. Sort of inspired by that broom cupboard interview this morning. I hope you like it, bb.

Nick makes his way through the crowd of partygoers — a strange thrown together group of people, really, one you will only find at aftershow parties such as this one — still holding the drink Harry brought him earlier, almost finished but not quite. It was a bit too fruity for his own taste, but he’s not going to say no to free drinks, especially if Harry delivers them to him with a disarming smile and a cheeky smack on the bum. As he walks past the bar, he considers ordering a beer, but disregards the thought as quickly as it came to his mind when his eyes catch a glimpse of a floral pattern shirt and a mop of wild, dark hair. Nick tucks his phone into the front pocket of his jeans, all the while eyes pinned on Harry, who is seemingly dancing with someone. He can’t make out who it is yet, Harry’s blocking his view and still a little too far away. 

Nick feels as though he’s walking through a maze, Harry being the long-desired exit of it, and takes another sip of his cocktail through the straw. It’s lukewarm by now, and Nick grimaces as he swallows it down. People bump into his shoulders from both sides, but he’s determined to get to Harry. Because they haven’t seen each other in a while — haven’t _been with each other_ in a while — and he’d very much like to do something to change that tonight. When he’s close enough to call out to Harry, get his attention like he’s been wanting to all night, Harry turns around and Niall comes into view. Nick stops dead in his tracks, mouth falling open just a tiny bit when he sees what is going on right in front of him. Harry is slouching down slightly, one hand placed on Niall’s back while they’re dancing up on each other. Their legs are intertwined, one of Harry’s legs trapped between Niall’s and he’s rolling his hips in a way that makes Nick’s mouth water. 

He watches them for a moment or two, so comfortable and familiar with each other. Niall’s moves are smooth and confident, and when he moves in closer to Harry Nick sees that one of his hands is buried in the back pocket of Harry’s jeans. Nick’s stomach swoops and his eyes dart up to Niall’s face, looking downright turned on and unabashed about it. He’s not certain what the sudden pang in his chest means — he’s not the jealous type — but he’s definitely not going to investigate it. He downs the last of his drink in one go, eyes squeezed shut, and walks over to them. 

‘Hey,’ he hears Harry’s recognisable drawl, followed by Niall’s bright laugh. 

‘Grimmy,’ he shouts, loud enough to drown out the music, and Nick finds himself smiling back at Niall whose charm can be absolutely overwhelming, he’s found out over the years. 

‘Hey, Niall, you alright?’ Nick yells back, going in for a hug. 

‘I’m great,’ he responds, so close to Nick’s ear that it makes him shiver. ‘Harry’s been looking for you.’

Nick turns his attention to Harry then, who’s smiling back at him, face a bit shiny with sweat and cheeks all pinked up. 

‘Were you, now?’ he raises one eyebrow. ‘Certainly didn’t look like it to me.’

He likes teasing Harry, likes to watch him closely when he’s struggling for words, likes it even more when Harry surprises him and retaliates in a way he didn’t expect it. The glass in his hand feels out of place, suddenly, just like he did a few moments ago.

Harry takes a step closer to Nick and leans in, ‘Actually, we were both looking for you.’ He moves his head and points to Niall, standing on the opposite side of him. 

‘Interesting,’ Nick nods and looks at Niall when he continues, ‘So where exactly were you looking for me, then? Was it in Harry’s back pocket?’

He smirks at Niall, and the tips of his fingers tingle with excitement while he waits for a comeback.

‘Well, he knows you’ve been there before, so maybe,’ Harry says with a dimpled smile. 

Niall barks out a laugh, a genuine, whole-hearted laugh. Nick finds himself endeared by it, amazed by how much Niall likes Harry, likes him enough to laugh at his poor jokes, and it sends a rush of warmth to his cheeks.

‘I can’t believe you just said that,’ Nick says, shaking his head but smiling at Harry nevertheless, because damned if he isn’t endeared with him as well.

‘So I heard you’re a good kisser, Grimmy,’ Niall blurts out and wins Nick’s attention back immediately. He doesn’t even look a little bit fazed about it, just grins at Nick with his earnest eyes and bright smile. 

It catches him off-guard, if he’s being honest, and not because Harry obviously told Niall about their hook-ups, but because Niall actually brought it up. Nick looks to Harry for help, for support, for anything, but Harry just shrugs, evidently smug about this whole thing. He’s still looking for the right response, when Niall giggles. 

‘Never thought I’d see you speechless,’ he says and touches Nick lightly on his arm, his hand a reassuring, warm presence on it. 

‘Well, I never thought I’d ever talk to you about my snogging skills, so I suppose we’re even?’ He’s totally cool, he’s not being swayed by Niall, not at all. The whole point of tonight was to take Harry home and have a bit of fun, but now he feels as though he’s made a wrong turn in the maze, wandering around aimlessly, wondering where’s he’s going to end up. He takes a leap. ‘Besides, I heard the same about you, Niall.’

He’s looking straight at him now, holding Niall’s gaze without blinking, and his heart is thumping against his chest, glass slippery in his hand.

Nick thinks he sees something light up in Niall’s eyes right before he tears his gaze away and looks over his shoulder to Harry. ‘Well, look who’s got a big mouth.’

Nick turns his head, dying to see Harry’s reaction, and strangely, itching for some sort of approval.

‘Yeah, neither of you have ever complained about that mouth, so,’ Harry simply says.

Nick can’t believe this, he’s laughing legitimately now, the three of them are. 

‘So,’ Harry draws out the word and leans in closer to Nick, ‘Now that we’ve found you. Would you like to go out for a smoke maybe?’

He looks at him with expectant eyes, a question lying in there somewhere, but that question isn’t whether Nick wants to go out for a fag or not.

Nick sucks in a breath, can still feel Niall’s hand on his upper arm, he hasn’t let go in all this time, and yes. Yes, maybe he’d like to go outside. He nods.

;

This is ridiculous, Nick thinks, feeling genuinely nervous during their walk from the cloakroom to the doors leading out of the venue, like when he was as a teenager faced with the prospect of making out with someone. It’s not that he’s nervous in the conventional sense of the word, he isn’t shaking or worrying about possibly ruining a perfectly good friendship; it’s just that he’s all aflutter, giddy with excitement and maybe a fag is exactly what he needs right now. 

When they step outside, the crisp autumn air cools off their faces and fills up their lungs. Nick leans his back against the wall, fumbling with the cigarette pack in his pocket, and Niall stops him once he’s managed to get it out. His warm hand wraps around Nick’s wrist, and Nick’s eyes fly up to meet Niall’s. Nick hadn’t really registered how late it was already and it’s a bit difficult to see in the dim light of the moon, but he’s thankful for it when he shoves the pack back into his pocket and leans in to press his lips against Niall’s. 

The first thing he notices when their mouths align perfectly, is how Niall tastes a bit bitter, like the beer he’s been drinking all night, and it’s such a stark contrast to the fruity cocktails he’s had. The next thing he notices is the sound of Harry’s boots on the pavement, and he’s reminded of the fact that he’s watching them do this, and it has Nick’s belly turning into knots. Niall kisses him with a growing urgency, stumbling forward and Nick feels his hands wrapping around his own narrow waist, holding on to it as if he was trying to get somewhere. He must be standing on his tip toes to kiss him with the way he’s swaying a bit, Nick thinks, and files it away with all the other small observations he’s made about Niall tonight. Things that make him see Niall in a whole other light, maybe a bit more like Harry sees him. Nick leans a bit further down and tentatively darts out his tongue, runs it along Niall’s soft and warm lower lip and waits for them to part easily, let him in. When their tongues touch, he brings up a hand to cup Niall’s cheek, to steady him and let him know he’s into this every bit as Niall is. Nick runs his thumb across Niall’s cheek and it’s hot under his touch, and soft just like the whining noises that get stuck in his throat. It’s been a long time since he felt so light headed when kissing someone for the first time, exploring their mouths and lips and getting to know their likes and dislikes. Reminds Nick a bit of when he first kissed Harry a couple of years ago. 

Harry’s clearing his throat then, and Nick feels a bit dizzy with how quickly he and Niall pull apart, the ghost of his lips still lingering on his. 

‘That’s no fun,’ Harry pouts, and looks at them like a kicked puppy. ‘I mean, it’s been fun watching you and all, but. It’d be more fun if I got to be like, involved in this.’

Nick smiles at Harry, then looks at Niall, whose hands still haven’t moved from where they were while they kissed, a permanent pleasent weight on Nick’s hips. Niall’s cheeks are almost as pink as his lips, shining in the dark, probably still wet from Nick’s tongue. The thought sends a shiver down his spine and a vibration to his crotch area. No, wait, that’s his phone, actually, vibrating in his pocket, but it makes him realise how he’s half-hard in his jeans, only from kissing Niall, and knowing full well that Harry was watching them do it. 

‘Um,’ he clears his throat, ‘How about you two continue while I answer this call?’ He starts to reach into his front pocket and fumbles for his phone while Niall lets go of him. 

He takes a step back, gets his phone out and answers it with an ‘’ello?’

It’s Daisy on the other line, and her voice immediately calms his nerves. He walks a few more steps backwards until his back hits the wall and he is left standing there, lips still throbbing. He touches them, runs his index finger along them while Daisy goes on about something he doesn’t even pretend to care about anymore, engaged in watching Niall and Harry snog each other’s faces off right in front of him. Nick likes to think they’re putting on a bit of a show only for him, but isn’t entirely certain if this is true or if he’s imagining it. If this isn’t how they always kiss. 

‘Nick?’ Daisy asks, and Nick shakes out of his stupor. 

‘Sorry, love, what did you just say?’ he asks. 

‘You didn’t listen to anything I just said, did you?’ He can practically hear her shaking her head at him through the phone. ‘Where are you anyway?’

‘I’m, I’m at this thing, you know. I’m here with Harry and Niall, just hanging out. Free drinks and all that.’ He can’t keep his eyes off of Niall and Harry, who look like they’re having way too much fun without him, truth be told. 

‘Oh,’ the knowing tone in Daisy’s voice says it all. ‘Well, I’ll leave you to it, then, Grimmy. Talk to you later? Love you,’ she says.

‘Yeah, alright. Sorry, love you, I’ll give you a ring in the morning, I promise,’ he tells her. 

‘In the morning, right,’ she laughs. ‘Enjoy your night, tell Harry I said hi,’ and with that she ends the call. 

‘Bye,’ Nick says as some sort of afterthought, hangs up and puts the phone back into his front pocket. Maybe not the best idea he’s had, he thinks, as he readjusts himself. 

‘Alright, popstars, think I’ve seen enough,’ Nick tries for nonchalant as he’s approaching Niall and Harry. 

‘Oh, you haven’t seen nothing yet,’ Harry rejoins. He’s got the most mischievous smile painted across his face and Nick loves it. ‘Actually, if you haven’t got any other plans yet, Niall here would love to see your flat.’

Nick’s face feels like it splits in two, that’s how hard he smiles, and if the answering grin on Niall’s face is any indication, he knows they’ll be just fine. 

‘Actually,’ Nick says, ‘I was thinking the same thing.’


End file.
